Inuyasha Whats 22
by YoukoKurama584
Summary: Miroku tests Inuyasha’s intelligence with the age-old question; What’s 2 plus 2?


Miroku tests Inuyasha's intelligence with the age-old question; What's 2 plus 2? Miroku- Inuyasha what's 2 plus 2? Inuyasha- I don't know Kagome- (thinking) come on it' s 4 

Kagome - OK what do you say when you hit a golf ball

Inuyasha- FORE!!!!!!!

Kagome - there's your answer

Inuyasha-to what

Kagome - the first question

Inuyasha- what question

Kagome – 2 plus 2?

Inuyasha- whats the answer

Kagome - I told u

Inuyasha-what was it

Kagome - what are you stupid

Inuyasha –don't make me hurt you

_Sesshomuru walks in with Jaken at his side._

Kagome -come one I told u 2 minutes ago 

Inuyasha- told me what

Kagome - the answer

Inuyasha- to what

Kagome - Okay here we go again

Sesshomuru- what's the question?

Kagome – 2 plus 2

Sesshomuru- what's the answer?

Jaken-_Thinking _it's 4

Kagome -okay what do u say when u hit a golf ball

Inuyasha- FORE!!!!

Sesshomuru- fore

Kagome -there u go

Sesshomuru-so the answer is (whispering) 4

Kagome - yeah that's it

Inuyasha- what's what?

Kagome - the answer to the question that Miroku asked you

Inuyasha- what question

Kagome - GOD Sesshomuru u tell him in your own words

_While they are having a math lesson Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome go off in search of the jewel shards_

Part II

_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are using Tetiusistu and tensaiga in a fight while Sesshoumaru tries to tell Inuyasha the answer to _22. _We join them in a sword lock._

Sesshoumaru:_ (thinking_) come on you know just say it

Inuyasha_: (thinking) _I wonder where Kagome went

Sesshoumaru: don't such a fool

Inuyasha: Whom are you calling a fool, BITCH?

Sesshoumaru: what I'm offended that you would use such language to your own brother

Inuyasha: What only if my sword would break you wouldn't be so sarcastic

Sesshoumaru: look brother its turning dark and there is a full moon

Inuyasha_: (thinking) _crap I'm going to turn mortal

Sesshoumaru: _(thinking)_ good when he turns mortal I will kill him once and for all

Inuyasha: let's stop and talk like normal people

Sesshoumaru_: (angered) _if we must

Right now Rin and Jaken join the two.

Rin: hello Lord Sesshoumaru and you too Lord Inuyasha

Jaken: Rin, Inuyasha is not a lord he is only a half-demon

Inuyasha: brother can I kill him

Sesshoumaru: go ahead I can bring him back you know

Inuyasha: oh yeah goody **cracks knuckles menacingly**

Jaken: lord what is he going to do

Sesshoumaru: you will see soon enough

Rin I advise you to look away

Rin: yes Lord Sesshoumaru

_30 minutes later_

Inuyasha: man that felt good

_Jaken is on the god bleeding to death and scarred for life_

Sesshoumaru: DAMN what did you do to him

Inuyasha: I got carried away

Rin: OH MY GOD MASTER JAKEN

Sesshoumaru: Be quiet Rin

_Sesshoumaru unsheathes Tensaiga and brings Jaken back to life_

Jaken: what did he do to me (while pointing at Inuyasha)?

Inuyasha: I just beat the shit out of you

Sesshoumaru: (thinking) _what did that mortal girl want me to do_

_FLASH BACK _

Miroku- Inuyasha what's 2 plus 2? Inuyasha- I don't know Kagome- (thinking) come on it' s 4 

Kagome - OK what do you say when you hit a golf ball

Inuyasha- FORE!!!!!!!

Kagome - there's your answer

Inuyasha-to what

Kagome - the first question

Inuyasha- what question

Kagome – 2 plus 2?

Inuyasha- whets the answer

Kagome - I told u

Inuyasha-what was it

Kagome - what are you stupid?

Inuyasha –don't make me hurt you

_Sesshomuru walks in with Jaken at his side._

Kagome -come one I told u 2 minutes ago 

Inuyasha- told me what

Kagome - the answer

Inuyasha- to what

Kagome - Okay here we go again

Sesshomuru- what's the question?

Kagome – 2 plus 2

Sesshomuru- what's the answer?

Jaken-_Thinking _it's 4

Kagome -okay what do u say when u hit a golf ball

Inuyasha- FORE!!!!

Sesshomuru- fore

Kagome -there u go

Sesshomuru-so the answer is (whispering) 4

Kagome - yeah that's it

Inuyasha- what's what?

Kagome - the answer to the question that Miroku asked you

Inuyasha- what question

_Kagome - GOD Sesshomuru u tell him in your own words_

_END FLASHBACK_

Sesshoumaru: **thinking** _oh yeah the lesson_

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha how many fingers am I holding up

Inuyasha: 4 why

Sesshoumaru: whets 2 plus 2

Inuyasha: I don't know you heard the conversation

Sesshoumaru: Well DUH that girl wanted me to give you a lesson in math because she obviously thinks imp smarter than you

_Mean while in the woods Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango (back from an extermination) were talking while at a hot spring relaxing and they found two springs will a small rock wall between them_

Miroku- Kagome do you think Sesshoumaru is smarter then Inuyasha

Kagome- nah I want them to think that

Sango- why did you leave those two alone for all we know Inuyasha could be dead

Miroku- Calm down… Have you girls see Shippo lately

Kagome Sango- no why

_Suddenly kagome and Sango see bubble coming up from the middle of the spring_

Shippo- Peek a Boo guess what I found a small tunnel in the wall under the water

Kagome Sango- SHIPPO GET OUT

Shippo- OOOOOOOWWWWWW my ears

Miroku- what did I tell you Shippo about bothering those two when they are on their period?

Shippo- oooooohhhhhhh yeah

Kagome- lets go get Inuyasha

_Meanwhile Inuyasha and_ Sesshoumaru still talking

Inuyasha- I get it now 2 plus 2 equals???

Sesshoumaru- yes

Inuyasha-… 6

Sesshoumaru- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru- its FOUR 4 4 4 4 4 4 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GOD

Inuyasha-D what's wrong with you

Sesshoumaru- **while laughing hysterically** I will tell you whats wrong you don't know an answer that Rin would know

Rin- yep its 4

Sesshoumaru- SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE SHE KNOWS MORE THAN YOU

Inuyasha- **scared out of his mind** o…o…. okay 2.2…2 plus 2…. . 4 right

Sesshoumaru- FINNALY YOU GOT IT

_Just now everybody else comes on the scene_

Rin- hello everyone they are over there

Kagome- INUYASHA SSSSSSIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha-OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW

_Inuyasha was 15 feet in the ground_

Kagome- come on lets go thank you Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru- **calmed down** you welcome for the last and only time girl

_Suddenly out of nowhere Koga appeared_

Inuyasha- (thinking) oh great whats doing here

Kagome- oh hi koga how's your arm I hopes it better

Inuyasha- KAGOME HE MY SWORN ENEMY

Kagome- why just because he protects me like you

Inuyasha- ye…NO no way I would be jealous of him

Inuyasha- (thinking) on man I hope she doesn't leave with him

Miroku- hey Koga I was wondering whats 2 plus 2

Kagome- Miroku not that again

Miroku- I was just….

Inuyasha- yeah whats 2 plus 2 Koga or does your wolf mind not comprehend that complex thinking ASSHOLE

Koga- Why you Fucking Dog I will kill you

Inuyasha- Bring it on (throwing aside his sword)

Kagome- OOOHHH GREAT (I'll stop this) INUYASHA SSSIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

_Inuyasha is now 20 feet below sea level and they were 50 above sea level to start with._

Koga- what did you do that for Kagome I was going to win

Inuyasha- (muffled) no you weren't

Sango- OUCH that had to hurt going 70 feet into that ground like that

Miroku- yep he shouldn't have started a fight

Shippo- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H…HE JUST WENT INTO THE GROUND LIKE A JET HAHAHAHA

Kagome- SHUT UP SHIPPO its not funny

Inuyasha- (now out of the ground) WHY DID YOU DO THAT now my head hurts

Koga- now how does it feel to get hurt badly HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_Naraku and Kohaku come in for the jewel shards in Koga_

Inuyasha- HOLY SHIT what are YOU doing here!!!!

Kagome- KOGA RUN AWAY HES AFTER THE SHARDS IN YOUR BODY

Sango- Kirara (sorry If I spelled it wrong) lets go

Kirara- MOEW…GGGGRRRRRRR

Miroku- here we go again (getting ready to unleash the wind tunnel)

Naraku- I wouldn't that if I were you young monk

_He throws a beehive on the ground and those insects come out Miroku closes his wind tunnel_

Inuyasha- Why you MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE

_Inuyasha's demon side becomes unleashed everyone backs away except for naraku and kohaku_

Demon Inuyasha- YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HEHEHEHEHE

_As the battle rages on naraku and kohaku are both injured so they retreat_

Sango- he…he…he hurt kohaku why that conniving bastard

Kagome- sango calm down he didn't know oh and before I forget

_She yells sit while Inuyasha is 50 feet in the air so he comes plummeting down to earth to go 75 feet below the ground_

Inuyasha- what did I do and why does my head hurt so much

Kagome- I just turned you back from your demon side you were about to kill Miroku

Inuyasha- well why did you stop me

Miroku- (on the ground shivering in fear) well for my life I am eternally grateful

_At that very moment he was "feeling" kagome's leg_

Kagome: Miroku!!!!!

Inuyasha: WHY YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH GET YOUR HAND OFF HER.

Miroku: what is with the violent language Inuyasha

Kagome: (panting) don't…do…that…again…you…asshole

Sango: I thought he only did that to me not to anybody else

_Meanwhile koga is standing back and watching Kagome from afar_

Inuyasha: (_suddenly appearing right next to him)_ SO what are you doing looking at my…I mean Kagome

Koga: HOLY SHIT when did you get here?

Inuyasha: oh long enough to catch you look at Kagome like shes her…not like shes mine or anything…but if …

_Koga ran off to somewhere unknown and mysterious_

Kagome: where did he go off to

Inuyasha: I don't know and I don't care one bit

Shippo: (yawns loudly) so what happen while I was asleep (he was in kagome's bike basket the whole time)

Kagome: Hey how did you get there I thought you were at the village

Shippo: well when you guys left I was lonely all by my self so I tagged along and when naraku showed up I hopped in the basket and fell asleep

Kagome: before you start talking again you can stop talking so much and find out where we are

Sango: well judging by the surroundings we are near… my old village

Kagome: WHAT WE ARE ALL THE WAY BACK HERE AT THIS PLACE AND THAT MEANS WE HAVE BEEN TRAVELING IN CIRCLES

Inuyasha: okay so we go from here to another jewel shard I mean we have most of it and that means we only need the one Naraku has and the ones in that wolf pup

Miroku: well lets go the sooner we beat Naraku the sooner I can marry Sango

Sango: WHAT YOU WANT ME TO MARRY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku:well yeah it's the right thing to do why do you think I always groped your leg or always hanged around you


End file.
